


Outlet mall buffet

by MaroonAgony



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Button Popping, Don't Like Don't Read, Feeding Kink, Homestuck - Freeform, Inflation, M/M, Over Eating, Stuffing, honestly just general sin, noisy belly, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonAgony/pseuds/MaroonAgony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat needs new clothes after growing out of his old ones, so the boys stop to eat at a Chinese food mall buffet. Karkat is hungry, hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first time writing really anything, and I thought there was a lack of this couple for this kink .///. Anyway, there's lots of descriptive paragraphs about the noises karkats stomach makes, so if you're not into that that's totally cool! Just skip right over! I'm thinking about making a tumblr account where I take suggestions, tell me if you like it!

"Dave"

 

...

"Daaaaaave"

 

"What"

 

"David."

 

"Karkat you know full well that's not my name."

 

"Dave I'm so hungry I could eat an entire hoofbeast." It was probably true. Karkat hadn't eaten dinner the night before or breakfast that morning in preparation for today. He sat in the passenger's seat of Dave's car holding his growling stomach in an almost loose fitting shirt and jeans, with Dave next to him in a large red hoodie with his time insignia on it. 

 

"Don't worry, we're almost there," the cool kid replied. Dave knew not to keep Karkat hungry or he'd be cranky, which would ruin a perfectly good stuffing session at their favorite Chinese buffet.

Dave looked over at his boyfriend next to him. After the game had ended, the earth had been restored to its old self, but somehow through time shenanigans, trolls and humans lived together in harmony. He couldn't explain it, but it was great.

Karkat had taken a liking to human food and culture, and it especially showed on his figure. His thick thighs pushed against his dark jeans while his pudgy arms clutched his slightly puffy stomach. He was perfectly chubby in Dave's eyes, not too fat but with enough to hold onto at night. Karkat would complain about how it was Dave's fault he had gained weight, and in all honesty he wasn't wrong, though the troll never complained when a third helping of anything was put in front of him. He'd get the most perfect little round belly that was hard to the touch and make him whimper in pain ugh Dave can't be thinking about this right now.

Dave hadn't really told Karkat about his, um, fetish, but he promised himself that he eventually would.

Turning the corner into the parking lot, Dave began to relay the plan to Karkat next to him, “we’ll start in the clothing department and head on over to the Chinese buffet after that.” Bolting upright, Karkat launched himself out of the car incoherently yelling about how hungry he was and how it was a “shitty plan” and how he would “eat a pair of pants in a store before he starved to death.” 

“Use your words babe.”

“I'm just so fucking hungry you piece of shit you starved me for twelve hours and I am not waiting even one more second for my stomach to eat itself.”

Fair enough, the human thought to himself. Shopping after and food first seemed fine, they were closer to the restaurant than the shops anyway. The outlet mall wasn't busy at noon on a Thursday, so they wouldn't be missing any sales any time soon. Being seated as soon as possible, both boys chose a small round booth in the corner, secluded from other eaters around.

The buffet was enormous, with Lo mein of different kinds, egg and spring rolls, fried rice, and even some other food like pizza and burgers, with refillable soda and water to wash it all down. Dave started with a small plate of noodles and some vegetables and beef, while Karkat went all out with egg rolls, rice, noodles, rangoons, ravioli and a few slices of pizza, all balanced on two full plates.

“Got enough there?” Dave teased. He secretly thought about how it was incredibly hot that he even grabbed all that food, and he hadn't even started eating yet. Throwing up a middle finger, Karkat started with the noodles, slurping them down after being drenched in the dark, salty soy sauce. Crunching the water chestnuts in his sharp teeth and gulping down the remnants, he slipped out a “fuck you” before diving into his rice.

Dave watched in amazement while he himself nibbled at his broccoli with gravy and beef. As Karkat picked up the largest spoon and shoveled the last of the ravioli and rice together, he began to slip into the euphoric state that came with eating. He couldn't explain it, but Alternian food couldn't even come close to how good Earth food was. It made him jealous that he had to eat shit for over six sweeps before he found how good food could really be, and as he ate his last slice of pizza after five egg rolls, he went to refill for seconds.

Dave continued on his own plate as Karkat returned to his seat with a large huff. He couldn't help but notice that his already chubby stomach was pushing against his shirt and slightly over his jeans, but not enough to ride up yet. I guess that makes sense, we did come here for new clothes after all. The food thing was just an added bonus because he lost a bet he thought to himself. 

Karkat leaned back and sighed after finishing another whole plate of noodles. “Getting full yet? You look it, if you wanna leave we can.”

“Hell no, I've been waiting too long for this. And don't think I didn't notice that sly comment you slipped in there, Strider.”

Dave smirked at his response, glad that the dinner and show wasn't over yet. Burping, the troll leaned back in and started to eat ravenously on his fourth plate, gulping down soda and Chinese sticky chicken wings at an incredible pace. Smearing the sticky sauce on his face next to the duck sauce, he continued on and plowed through almost an entire basket of rolls before moving to the next refill. With four whole plates of food sitting comfortably in his gut, his shirt was beginning to ride up just enough to see a small sliver of light grey belly beneath. Dave could tell he wasn't even close to full yet, he'd seen him bigger than that at a Christmas party hosted by the Egberts, and they had enough food to feed a small country at that party. He bit his lip just thinking about that poor, stretched Christmas sweater that barely covered his grey torso that night.

Karkat moved along the buffet thinking about what he wanted next. He could feel his stomach begin to press against his jeans uncomfortably, but he moved passed the feeling and filled his plate with fried dumplings and duck sauce, and more noodles because God those were good. He hated how he just kept eating and he really did want to lose weight, but he could start that diet he found online next week, this week he would go all out as the last time he'd eat the foods he enjoyed.

Plate piled high, his fifth plate was underway as Dave picked at his second. Peering over the table, Dave could barely contain himself at the sight of his boyfriends doughy belly, pushed out by the influx of food being slowly forced into it. Karkats breathing was shallow and his belly pooled over the waistband of his jeans finally. His already soft, large frame held his belly perfectly, while bits of crumbs and sweet and sour littered his shirt on the almost-shelf of his gut. His shirt rose almost to his belly button now, and Karkat felt it all too well as his jeans began to creak and his stamina began to putter off, but something about Daves face seemed to catch him off guard, even behind those shades. He had completely stopped eating, and held his fork in one hand while staring at him.

“*urp* yknow Dave, a picture lasts longer.”

Finally unable to hold himself back, he exploded internally. Dave slid over to the trolls side and began kissing him, lapping at the sauce and rice stuck to the boys face. Massaging the pregnant looking belly, Dave cooed, “sorry, I just can't help myself,” in a cool, breathy tone.

“S-stop it Dave, I'm way too full to be doing any of this right now,” he groaned. Blushing and ashamed, he swatted at Daves hand and looked down at his globular stomach. He looked like he had swallowed a basketball, with barely any give to his once plush belly.

“Wrong answer, I think you mean that you ‘could definitely fit in some more for your one true love.’ I want to see just how much you think you can pack in there.”

“Holy shit, what's even up with you, Strider? You're acting even weirder than normal, and that's pretty weird.”

He paused, he'd really slipped up. “I just like my men large, that's all,” Dave spoke with a slight blush dusting his cheeks. He knew it was a bold move telling him about how he really felt, but it was time Karkat knew how Dave really thought about him, belly and all.

“You… You like me like this?” he asked the human, with a nod as a response and broken eye contact. Waiting, he broke the silence and said, “well I still got plenty of room in here as long as this restaurant is still standing,” drumming his fingers on the tight skin.

Ecstatic, Dave beamed in his seat, throwing his ironic facade out the window. “Though we may have a problem…” Karkat continued.

Worried, he asked “What's that?”

“I don't think I can get up, could you possibly get me a new plate?” he asked with an added wink for show. If he wanted to challenge, then he'd get a challenge. Dave swooned and almost lost himself in the bliss of the moment. Flash stepping through the bar, he returned with food mounded high on two full plates, precariously holding almost the same amount of food Karkat had already consumed. Nervously taking a swig of water, Karkat dug into the first of his plate, with Dave next to him massaging and encouraging him on.

Shoveling food into his mouth, he alternated between salty, savory and sweet, stopping occasionally to catch a breath and gulp at his drink. He ballooned outward as Dave felt the mass of food grow beneath his palm with each swallow. His distended stomach only grew in size as Karkat continued eating more and more and more. His shirt riding past and up above his bellybutton, he started to moan at the increased speed of his eating. His stomach protested, screaming for him to slow down but his brain merely translated that as ‘don't stop.’ Gulping the last of his water, Dave didn't waste a second to refill it as Karkat finished one of the monster plates of food.

Using every ounce of energy left in him, Karkat focused on the pattern of chew and swallow, chew and swallow, while Dave used his palm to massage deep circles into the side of his overly distended stomach. Spreading his legs a bit to accommodate the fleshy mass, his belly began to reach maximum capacity as he neared the end of his second plate. He felt cramped in his pants around the waist but managed to push the thought out of his head as he pushed on through the end of the meal. Gulping down the last of his rice and washing it with the last of the water, the bloated boy leaned back just as his stomach bumped against the edge of the table, with a groan, leaning back into his seat once again.

Panting, Karkat asked Dave, “how's that for your little game, Strider?”

Just as he said it, he heard a small “ping” as his stomach rolled forward and into the table, after his button on his jeans finally gave in to the added weight of the boy's stomach, and Karkat blushed up a storm.

“Holy shit,” Dave surprised himself by saying outloud

Karkat could feel the contents of his stomach shift at the sudden movement and it gave a dangerous burble with a sharp pain on his right side, but overall he felt tremendously better, as he sighed in contentment. Now completely uncaged, his stomach was enormous, pressed against the table as Karkat massaged it gently and stifled the occasional hiccup. Pain showed on his face as the dome of a belly shifted and moved beneath him, but it was a good pain.

Dave, on the other hand, took this as a good sign to see if Karkat really could handle a challenge. “Ohhhh, Karkat,” he whispered in a singsong voice in his bloated boyfriend's ear.

“What the fuck is it now.”

“I know you didn't forget about dessert.”

Groaning, Karkat opened his eyes to see that Dave had picked up four pieces of large, rich, thick cake with various flavors, and a large glass of milk. With an entire double layer cake in front of him, he looked down at his belly and massaged its tightness away, pushing against the top of his belly where the last of the Chinese had settled.

“Are you fucking insane? Have you finally lost it? There's no way that could fit inside this here!” the mutant blood protested, poking his taut belly.

“Aww, cmon, not even for me?” Dave pouted.

“Don't look at me like that Dave strider.” Karkat knew exactly what would come next. “Don't you do it!”

Dave began reaching up for his glasses, “don't even think about it! No!” Karkat blurted, until it was too late. Dave had taken off his shades and looked at him with those incredible eyes that Karkat couldn't resist. His pathetic pouting face was too much for the troll to handle, and he eventually caved. With a groan, he leaned back and accepted his fate.

His button popping definitely helped with most of his discomfort, but he'd need more than that to perform a miracle. He took a deep breath and prepared himself. This was for Dave, after all.

Karkat picked up a fork and it was promptly taken by Dave, once again sitting next to him.

“Do you want me to eat this or not?” He taunted, knowing full well that they both wanted him to eat this cake.

“Allow me, princess, “ he hummed. Taking the fork in his own hand, he took a forkful of cake and rose it to karkat's awaiting lips.

Rich, dark chocolate with a hint of espressos exploded on his tongue, with homemade icing on the top that would put Crocker to shame. Karkat swirled it around in his mouth before whimpering something just below a breath.

“I'm sorry, what was that princess?”

“....”

“Sorry babe, did you say stop?”

“I said give me more you absolute ape, if you stop I will shit a brick right now and smear it over the goddamn table,” he aggressively whispered, while grabbing Daves shirt in his fist. A sharp jolt went through his midsection and he winced, now fully aware of just how much he had really eaten.

Satisfied, Dave began to resume his feeding. Karkat ate at a fast pace, but it felt like an eternity before he finally finished the first piece. With a perfectly spherical stomach now, he tried repositioning himself against the table to no avail, coming to the only conclusion that the only way out was to get it over with.

Well past his limit now, he dove into the red velvet slice with difficulty, managing to swallow the last crumbs on the plate with Dave's encouragement. Frosting and dried remnants of sauce that karkats napkin missed mingled on his cheeks as he started his angel food cake. Becoming increasingly harder, he found himself having to sip milk in between bites of the cake before finally coming to the last piece.

His stomach cramped and begged for him to stop, while his shirt couldn't even pretend to cover his belly anymore. As the cake and milk mingled with greasy Chinese food, his stomach sloshed audibly as the bread, dough and cheese from the pizza squelched its way downwards with high pitched bubbles. Karkat shifted his weight from side to side only to feel his meal slosh inside of him with a euphoric heaviness. A deep rumble was heard low in his belly as the first of the rice slid lower into his system, with the added pressure of the tables edge forcing the meal farther down. Any air bubbles shifted the contents and caused him to clutch and rub his stomach, but he wasn't done yet. 

“You sure you're alright?” Dave asked with concern dripping from his voice.

“Yeah, I'll *hic*... I'll be fine.”

“God I love you.”

Plunging into his final piece of cake, every bite that Dave fed to him was eaten while leaning as far back as possible, massaging his own stomach. With each bite swallowed, he could feel the cakes mush squeeze itself into whatever remaining space he had left in his gargantuan stomach. Pressing on, he forced every swallow to move down and not back up, until the very end of the cake was left.

“Only a few more bite babe,” Dave told him.

Moaning into the fork, his teeth scraped against the metal as he pulled away with the blob of icing accompanying the cake in his mouth. With a final swallow, Dave finally dove onto Karkat with hands like a god, rubbing and massaging the tight skin of the trolls distended stomach. He really was in pain now, through his painful expressions and desperate belly rubs. With light burps and small whimpers, Dave kissed him over and over, telling him how good he was.

Finally, Karkat piped up, “Dave?”

“Yes princess?”

“Not to sound like one of your shitty earth stereotypes, but I'm cold… Can I wear your sweatshirt?”

Looking down at the final product of their meal, Dave could understand why he was cold. His shirt barely covering even the top most part of his stomach and did little to block the AC in the building. Shucking off his sweatshirt, he helped Karkat into it and back into his comfortable position. It covered almost all of him but was still incredibly tight. Dave couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

“What's so, *urp* what's so fuckin funny to you?”

“I just remembered that we came here to shop for clothes originally, so I guess it really only makes sense that you buy clothes at your biggest to not grow out of them.”

“Shut up.”


	2. Outgrowing... Outgrowing... Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After such a big meal, Karkat needs some new pants asap, but his overfilled stomach won't stop him from having at least one sip of soda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I already had this one done, so I figured I'd just post it! Just silliness involving what happened next at the mall. They really did go clothes shopping as planned, lol. There IS a soda inflation towards the bottom, but everything before that is Karkat trying not to explode lol

“Dave”

“Yeah babe?”

“I'm fuckin stuck.”

Snorting, Dave looked over at his bloated boyfriend to see he was absolutely right. Wedged in between the table and the back of the booth, Karkat had just finished his feast at the buffet after being coaxed by Dave to go above and beyond. Dave's sweatshirt, trying its hardest to cover the entirety of the troll, stopped at the table after being blocked from its full potential. 

Frantically trying to pull himself out of his predicament, karkat moaned as his tight stomach made noises of protest from the sudden movement, varying from groans of loosened air bubbles to various sloshing noises from the side to side motions, and finally a string of small burps and hiccups from Karkat himself. 

Dave finally took this opportunity to help him outside, rationalizing that if he was willing to get up, then he must have massaged himself enough to feel comfortable moving. Stretching, the cool kid moved over to his boyfriend and helped him to his feet, wobbling slightly as the trolls balance was enormously skewed by the newly acquired weight. He had to lean back quite a bit to counterbalance his pregnant looking stomach

Burping into his fist, Karkat complained, “God, I'm like a disgusting oink-beast. I can't believe I ate like that.”

“That's the best part,” Dave purred, “I get to see you nice and big, and you get my magic belly massages.”

Karkat shivered, “you're goddamn right, Strider. Ah!” he winced before quickly massaging his massive gut. A pain snuck itself up the left side deep in his belly as he quickly tried to rub it away. His stomach, Dave looked at it while he was standing, was mostly covered by Daves sweatshirt (which was technically part of his old godteir outfit, so it slowly stretched and started to fit around karkat's stomach, covering any exposed belly.) 

Karkats pants on the other hand still remained broken. Embarrassed, Karkat tried his hardest to hold them together or pull down the sweatshirt enough, but the magic hoodie was still trying to grow to fit him and wasn't large enough to pull down any further. 

“Guess we could stop somewhere to get you some new pants first. If we find a certain style you like we can buy a bunch of them, deal?”

“Yeah yeah whatever, let's just fuckin get out of here before people start to stare,” Karkat complained. 

Exiting the restaurant, the couple headed into the nearest clothing store to shop for a comfortable pair of pants for the boy. Escorted to the back by Dave, Karkat sat in an empty changing room to massage his belly while Dave went looking for sweatpants or anything better than the broken pair he was wearing. Looking around, Dave slowly realize the error in their ways of choosing the wrong type of clothing store.

Waiting in the changing stalls, Karkat moaned lightly as his stomach continued sloshing and burbling angrily at all the added movement. Frantically working the tips of his fingers from the bottom of his stomach hanging in his lap, he moved up the sides to ease the swelling pain of the trapped air from his quick eating pace. The top was practically a shelf and sat going starkly horizontal, a full ninety degrees from his chest to his ballooned gut. He heard footsteps approach and a light knock on his door and he tensed up.

“Karkat it's me, we might have a problem.”

“I don't care! Give me the pants so we can get out of here quick!” 

“That's the problem! We steered ourselves into a California beach fuckboy aesthetic shop, where every size is practically zero or under and they only sell jeans!”

Gulping, Karkat whispered back, “well did you find anything at all?”

Dave handed a pair of shorts from under the door to Karkat. Upon closer inspection, Karkat growled, “you gotta be fucking kidding me Strider.”

They were a pair of black, high waisted shorts, possibly from the only item they had in the maternity section. It looked like it would just barely fit.

“Really Dave?!”

“I figured it would be more like a corset! It would help suck in that gut you got,” he whispered through the door. “If you want to even pretend like you didn't swallow a small human than that's the best bet you have.”

Karkat groaned and admitted defeat. Sliding the shorts on, he checked to see if they fit before purchasing them. Dave brought them to the front desk before Karkat put them back on and they walked out. 

“This really hurts Dave…” Karkat panted. His shorts went above his navel with five buttons containing his gurgling belly. Dave thought it was incredibly hot, while Karkat could only think about how it was a miracle they hadn't popped yet.

“That's why I'll be super quick at my store. I have some coupons for shades that expires today. You can sit on the bench outside while I zip in and out, then we'll go home.” Dave planted a kiss on his forehead as the troll sat down to rest outside. With a flash, Dave was in the store and Karkat was alone.

Karkat's stomach hadn’t quit it's bubbling, but it had felt better than it had in the restaurant. The shorts bit into his belly quite a bit, but it was loads better than all the pressure being added to the bottom like his old jeans had. The pressure was evenly distributed, versus piled in one spot.

As Karkat absentmindedly rubbed his belly through his sweatshirt, he looked around and spotted a vending machine with a picture of a soda bottle overflowing with cool, sparkling liquid. No, he thought, I'm way to full to even think about fitting even a sip into here. But he was parched. He ended his cake with a dry bite back in the restaurant, and the lingering flavor of the last piece made him uncomfortable. With effort, Karkat grunted and waddled up onto his feet to buy a soda bottle.

Returning to his bench, he sat back down with a huff as he cracked the seal of the bottle. It fizzed and slightly bubbled, the cool carbonated drink bottle settling before he took a swig. Sips turned to chugs and before he could even enjoy it the bottle was gone and Karkat was content.

As he sat back again, now satisfied with his palette, his pants felt slightly tighter than before. Pressure began mounting as he tried to burp, but with no success. His sweatshirt was noticeably rising as his belly began to pain him again. 

Shit, he realized, the cake and the soda must be reacting and expanding. Horrified, Karkat began massaging his quickly growing gut once again. Expanding the the size of an overblown beachball, his tight pants became tighter than they already were and his hoody crept higher and higher. Lightly burping, he moaned to himself and begged for it to stop.

“Did you miss me, my prince- holy shit what happened?!” Dave shouted as he stepped outside, small sunglasses bag in hand.

Panting, Karkat explained how he really had just wanted a drink and he didn't mean for this to happen. His belly continued inflating and he clutched his abdomen again, his breath quickened and he tried to burp.

Creamy grey skin poked through the spaces between the buttons on his pants. Karkat fumbled while trying to undo them, but wracked with pain and seeing stars, he couldn't focus on his fingers. He gasped for air as every inch of skin screamed in pain and his stomach pleaded for mercy. Watching his belly inflate in front of his eyes, he blinked back tears as his shorts creaked dangerously and he experienced deja vu from the restaurant.

Finally, his new pants couldn't take any more of his girth, and the three middle buttons gave way, ricocheting off the concrete in succession as Dave flash-stepped out of the trajectory. 

Squeezing like play-dough through the hole in his shorts, Karkat gasped at the sudden but not fully relieving feeling of more room. His bloated abdomen once again flopped hard against his lap and ballooned out with more room, still trapped by the top and bottom most buttons. Sitting now just about past halfway down his thighs, Karkat could only moan as he finally pried the last straining buttons apart for his abdomen to fully expand.

Finally, with absolutely zero room left in him, he stopped inflating and his stomach settled. His breath was short and he could barely breath with his skin stretched so tight. His belly rested between his legs and sat on the bench below, tight and spherical with his hoody once again at his belly button.

A low rumble gave way, accompanied by a hollow sounding burble near his belly button. The food from the previous stuffing sat in the lower portion of his abdomen while an excess amount of air remained trapped at the top, doubling the pain of the previous meal. A roar of protest sounded from the bottom of his belly while a wet bubbling sound climbed its way up. A tear slipped from the corner of karkat's eye as he whimpered and held his bulging stomach. 

Dave could barely believe his eyes as he slowly moved to massage the orb, speechless. Curious, he lightly patted the belly to hear a hollow, tight sound, with a gassy blorp as a response. Karkat whined again, unable to speak out of pain. 

“Okay, okay, let's get you out of here.” Dave hooked his arm around his boyfriend and heaved him to his feet. His belly hung far below, now with a new angle to adjust to.

The movement cause a large sloshing noise like a water balloon to emit, as the pressure of trapped air began to mount at the top of his exposed stomach. Gritting his teeth, his breath hitched he and swallowed the pain.

“Don't hold it in Karkat, that'll only make it worse,” he coaxed. With those finally words of encouragement, Karkat ripped a window rattling belch that would put even the best kegger frat boy to absolute shame. After the chaos ended, Karkat was reduced to a shuddering, hiccuping mess of small whimpers and smaller burps in Daves arms.

“Feel better?”

“God fucking shit Dave strider... shut... the fuck up ...you fuckass…. and… please…. take me home.”

Satisfied with his work, the cool kid smirked and complied.


End file.
